Kisah Cinta Flaky
by Sukone Tei
Summary: Flaky pacaran beberapa kali, tapi ujung-ujungnya putus. Sempet putus asa nyari pacar, tetapi tiba-tiba ada seseorang yg dateng buat jadi pacar, sekaligus jodoh. OOC, bahasa gaul, bahasa kasar yg disensor, OC, de el el...


**Hai, aku baru di web FFN. Aku juga baru pertama kali nulis FF. Aku harap semoga kalian suka dengan FF buatanku. Aku bikin FF Happy Tree Friends versi anime.**

**FF ini nyeritain tentang kisah cinta Flaky. Aku mau bikin HTF versiku, jadi aku rubah sifat Flaky. Beberapa tokoh HTF juga kuubah sifatnya. Jadi FF ini rata-rata tokohnya OOC, alias Out Of Character. Ada beberapa OC juga di FF ini. **

**Chapter 1 diisi dengan perkenalan setiap tokoh terlebih dulu, baru Chapter 2 dan seterusnya diisi dengan cerita. Selamat membaca! Maaf kalo ga nyambung, kepanjangan, atau apalah. Soalnya masih baru…**

**Disclaimer: HTF milik Mondo Media.**

**Flaky's POV**

Hei, guys! Kenalin, gue Flaky. Gue tinggal di Jakarta bareng bokap 'en adek gue. Gue sebenernya berasal dari keluarga kurang mampu. Oh iya, gue juga anak piatu. Gue pengen nyeritain tentang diri sendiri.

Gue kelas 1 SMK, gue ngambil jurusan tata boga. Sekolah gue deket sama sekolah adek gue. Kenape gue milih tata boga? Soalnya gue cinta banget sama dunia masak-memasak 'en gue juga pengen jadi chef.

Dari kecil, gue suka banget main futsal, manjat pohon, de el el bareng sobat-sobat gue yg cowok. Kalo sama cewek-cewek sih, jarang. Mereka kan maenan boneka mulu. Gue kagak demen maen boneka. Makanya gue jadi _tomboy_.

Kata sobat-sobat gue, gue tuh galak, jutek, suka nyari ribut, jail. Tapi gue sebenernya anak baik kok, ceilah…

Hobi gue sekarang itu JJS, ngeceng bareng sobat-sobat gue yg cewek (biasanya sih ngecengin anak-anak kampus yg bening-bening, maksudnya yg kece-kece), maen pesbuk di warnet atau henpon, nonton tipi (nonton acara musik yg ada joget cuci jemur + goyang gaspol. Nonton acara gosip juga suka, biar ga _kudet_. Hehe…), dengerin lagu-lagu (seringnya lagu pop Indonesia, kadang suka denger lagu-lagu dangdut 'en masak makanan. Hobi gue aneh juga ya…

Ok, gue mau ngenalin keluarga gue...

**Pop: **Doi ini bokap gue 'en adek gue. Doi jadi tukang ojek, sering ngojek di pangkalan ojek deket rumah. Doi cuman tamat SMA sekolahnya.

Doi rambutnya warna coklat muda. Doi juga lumayan tinggi, hampir 168 cm. Doi umurnya 46 tahun.

Doi itu perhatian, sabar, terutama kalo ngadepin anak-anaknye. Doi orangnya gaul lo, buktinya doi punya pesbuk (dibikinin sama gue). Katanya temen-temen doi yg sesama tukang ojek, pada punya pesbuk. Katanya biar selalu terkoneksi, ceilah… Doi juga suka _update _status, kayak gue.

Doi punya motor, tapi ga pake ngeluarin duit. Dulu, doi pernah ikutan undian berhadiah di tipi. Doi beruntung, menang motor bebek. Sampe sekarang tuh motor masi idup. Gue juga sering minjem motornye, untung sampe sekarang belom pernah kena tilang!

**Cub: **Adek gue yg masih kelas 5 SD. Warna rambutnye mirip sama bokap.

Doi selalu ranking 1 dikelas, makanya sering dikasih hadiah (berupa alat-alat tulis & duit 50 ribu). Padahal doi jarang belajar lo, kayak gue! Hehehe… Doi juga sering ikutan lomba-lomba (Agustusan juga diikutin, apalagi kalo ada lomba makan kerupuk! Selain makan gratis, kan bisa dapet hadiah juga. Itu juga kalo juara…).

Hobinya minjemin henpon gue (buat nge_game_), trus maen _games online_ ke warnet, nonton tipi (sukanya nonton kartun), belajar (kalo mau ulangan doang). Doi punya cita-cita, pengen jadi polisi.

**Lana: **Nyokap gue yg udah di surga… Gue jadi sedih kalo nyeritain tentang doi. Doi punya rambut panjang warna merah tua, kalo gue sih agak terang dikit warnanya. Doi juga hampir sepantaran sama bokap.

Doi meninggal gara-gara ketabrak mobil. Gue pernah ngeliat doi lagi berdiri deket kasur gue. Doi sempet bilang gini, "Flaky, lu kudu mandiri, jangan banyak minta ini itu, ye? Trus jagain si Cub." Udah itu, doi senyum 'en dadah-dadah ke gue. Lalu doi menghilang. Semenjak itu, doi ga pernah datengin gue.

Waktu doi masi idup, doi suka ngajarin apa aja yg doi bisa. Mulai dari masak, beresin kamar sendiri, nyapu, ngepel, pokoknya pekerjaan rumah tangga doi ajarin ke gue. Katanye biar mandiri, kalo udah gede.

Doi tuh baik banget, cantik lagi. Makanya gue cantik, karena turunan doi. Sori ye, nyombongin diri sendiri…

Sekarang gue ceritain sobat-sobat gue!

**Giggles: **Cewek berambut pendek warna pink ini punya bando pita merah gede dikepalanye. Doi masuk SMA jurusan IPA. Doi pengen jadi apoteker, biar bisa bikin obat anti seret jodoh. Doi pernah bilang ke gue, kalo gue itu belom laku-laku juga. Kalo udah ada obatnye, doi nyuruh gue minum tu obat. Tega banget nih sobat gue yg satu ini…

Doi itu paling pinter diantara gue 'en sobat-sobat gue yg lain. Doi juga pernah jadi juara 3 OSN kategori MIPA, waktu SMP. Doi juga selalu ranking 1 disekolah. Waktu kelulusan, doi dikasih beasiswa. Enak banget ye!

Doi ini orangnye cantik, baek, asik 'en PD banget! Doi juga penganut pengguna otak daripada fisik (gue kebalikannye). Jadi kalo ada yg _bully_ doi, doi suka ngelindungin diri pake kata-kata (kalo lagi kepepet, biasanya cuek aja sih). Kalo gue sih, langsung ajak berantem kalo ada yg _bully _gue. Emang pernah lo, doi di_bully _sama temen-temen sekelasnye, gara-gara mereka _envy._ Doi kan sering diperhatiin sama gurunye, kalo temen-temennya kadang-kadang aje (cucian deh lo… Hihihi…).

Doi juga suka banget _shopping, _kalo lagi kere biasanya _window-shopping._ Kadang gue dipaksa doi buat ikut, padahal gue gak demen _shopping. _Paling gue seneng nyariin baju yg diskonnya gede.

Hobinya selain _shopping, _doi suka baca buku-buku pengetahuan, nonton tipi juga suka (doi suka acara gosip, kayak gue). Doi juga suka dengerin lagu-lagu _K-POP_ yg lagi nge_hits_.

Doi juga punya cowok, namanya Cuddles. Mereka sekelas, duuh cucok deh cyiin…

**Petunia: **Ini sobat gue yg lain, sobatnya Giggles juga. Doi 'en Giggles tuh seleranya sama. Mereka juga _girly _banget. Suka banget _shopping, _dandan juga suka.

Doi punya rambut warna biru panjang yg diiket dibelakang, kayak kuncir kuda lah! Terus doi suka pake jepit rambut bunga pink.

Doi ini orang yg kedua paling pinter setelah Giggles. Doi beda kelas, beda jurusan, tapi satu sekolah sama Giggles 'en Cuddles. Doi masuk jurusan bahasa. Doi disekolahnya ranking 2 terus. Pinter juga nih anak… Gue jadi _envy _nih! Gue aja rankingnya 3,4,3,4,3,4,3 mulu. Bolak-balik rankingnya!

Orangnye cantik, baek, asik, tapi agak pemalu. Apalagi kalo gue suruh ngecengin cowok, pasti doi nolak mulu. Doi ini sering gugup kalo ketemu cowok. Tapi akhirnya ada cowok yg mau sama doi, namanya Handy. Cowoknye beda kelas, beda jurusan.

Hobi doi tuh nulis cerpen, FF, cerbung, de el el. Terus suka nonton acara-acara yg berbau Korea (doi punya tipi kabel). Lagu-lagu yg doi punya tuh, semuanya _K-POP_. Maklum, doi _K-POPer_ sejati. Cita-cita doi, ya… Jadi penulis.

**Cuddles: **Sobat gue dari kecil. Cewek doi ya, Giggles. Doi punya rambut pirang, kayak bule. Tapi tampangnya kayak orang afrika! Hehehe… Sori Cuddles, gue cuman bercanda…

Doi juga pinter kok, kepinterannya hampir sama kayak ceweknya. Tapi beda ranking. Doi suka banget matematika, katanye gampang! Ah boong, matematika itu susah _level_ 10! Kok pake _level _segala ya? Kayak keripik setan yg lagi nge_hits_ itu…

Doi tuh orangnye kurang kece (menurut gue), baek, asik, ga demen selingkuh (bagus deh, biar ga kena gampar Giggles!). Hobinye berduaan, belajar bareng, baca buku-buku, internetan (ciee, anak rajin!). Cita-cita doi itu jadi dokter.

**Handy: **Gue sih kurang kenal sama anak ini. Tapi menurut Petunia, Handy itu anak IPS. Doi punya rambut warna oranye 'en sering pake topi kuning. Suka banget menggambar (tapi bukan menggambar orang sih). Ranking 10 besar terus, tapi gue lupa ranking berape.

Hobi doi itu nonton film-film _Hollywood_, doi ga demen film-film Indonesia. Doi juga ga suka _K-POP_, beda sama ceweknya. Tiap ceweknya ngomongin artis idolanye, doi _jealous._ Doi itu ga mau dibanding-bandingin sama siapapun. Doi pengen ceweknya itu nganggep, cuman doi yg ada dihatinye… Ciee…

Oh iye, cita-cita doi adalah… Jadi arsitek!

Udah segitu dulu ceritanye, gue capek neh ngebacot mulu! Gue bobok dulu ye… Babay!

**Kalian udah baca chapter ini kan? **_**Please read and review… **_**aku minta **_**review**_**s****dari kalian semua... Apa chapter ini bagus atau jelek? Rame?**

**Kalo udah lumayan banyak yg **_**review**_**, aku lanjutin FF nya. Oh iya, kalo misalnya ada yg nanya, aku jawab & di post di Chapter selanjutnya.**

**Bersambung…**


End file.
